What I learned after leaving the DWMA
by xz7hunderxz
Summary: This story is one I started two years ago but when I looked at it again cringed. the new one is about a student Nico who had lost his previous partner leaving the academy. But his destiny is still linked to that of the DWMA. There is gunna be some adult language and themes. be warned


Hello readers after some time i have now decided to rewrite my only story on here but now I have more knowledge and have grown a bit as a writer, and I hope it comes out in my writing. Enjoy my new what I learned after leaving the DWMA.

Death city, nothing has changed since I left the academy really. Same streets same apartments, even very similar faces in the kids bustling about the road trying to get to school on time. I was glad to be back in the city that was for sure even though I had no idea yet for how long. After I left the academy I picked up little odds and end jobs, this most recent had brought me back to here. Back to the city where I had to be reminded of my failure as a meister. Where I had to reflect on how my choices caused my weapon to die. How everyone looked at me the next day. And how I shut myself up and didn't leave my room for weeks to avoid the embarrassment. Also a reminder on how I wouldn't let it happen again. I went to the hotel where I was kitted up for the night to have a lie down when I ran into one of the students. He was a weapon with shaggy brown hair and glasses I know he was a weapon because he was still wearing his badge which meant that the orientation was still ongoing with the new class. Just seeing the badge got me teary eyed. To be honest I never got over the crushing blow of my loss with my weapon. It was something few people have to experience but it's like losing a part of you because you and your partner are so connected. You do everything with them until your soul wavelengths are one in the same.

I had no sooner than got to the hotel when a young girl had run out to meet me. She was flustered like she had just seen a ghost. One thing that was for sure is that she did see a ghost. A ghost from her past, she was a friend I had pegged her the instant I saw her catherine. She hadn't changed a lot still slender with that short blonde hair framing her face. She rushed over to me.

" do you need any help?" she asked me

"No thank you really i got it there isn't much to carry these days travel light you know". I replied.

"Yeah I know what you mean, hey you should come back to the school we really missed you this past year you know the faculty and even lord death was troubled with your leaving. And I really missed you alot please just come back". She spit out in a hurry like she was trying to hide back tears. She was probably thinking of the same thing I think of every time I think of the academy. The death of my best friend kristin. She knows I can't come back after that not after I tried distancing myself from this place I'm not about to put myself back into the thick of it. But nevertheless It did feel good to be loved. Which I knew was what she meant through all of that. She didn't mean to unearth that suppressed memory but she did so now I had to get out of there before I started to break down. I had to show myself strong in front of her.

" Thanks for the offer and all, tell the teachers i'm thankful for their sympathy but I can't do that right now. And besides i'm late orientation is ongoing they have already started, but hey thanks again for everything but I must be going". I stammered through quickly afraid I wouldn't get to the end without crying. I quickly began walking into my hotel room where I could be by myself for a while. Little did I know that I wouldn't be alone for long. I got all my gear in then sat at a desk where I could work on my computer. I worked for about twenty or twenty five minutes when someone knocked on my door. I got up to answer it and was greeted by one of my old teachers mifune.

"Hey I hope I'm not intruding, Cat told me you would be here I wanted to come see you." He said still in the doorway. I stepped out of the way to allow him to enter. I directed him in t have a seat at the desk then went to make coffee.

"Yeah I just got in not to long ago. How do you like your coffee?" I asked

"I'll take mine black please. You know I'm glad you're in lord death wanted me to hunt you down starting next week to bring you this invitation personally. But since you're here I'll just give it to you now." He pulled out an envelope from his coat pocket and handed it to me. I pulled out a cigarette

'Do you mind?" I decided it best to ask permission before doing something that might offend someone. He nodded in agreement, so I lit it up. I don't remember all that happened after the coffee but around 8:00 he left. Leaving me with nothing but my thoughts. Alone again I sat back down at the desk to go back to working on my computer, when I remembered that letter mifune had left for me. I went over to the nightstand where I sat it. My name was on the front in lord death's son's personal handwriting. He must now be over admission or something. I knew it was his handwriting from the meticulous work that went into every dot and tittle. I ripped open the letter in such a manner that would piss the kid off if he ever knew. I looked over it a couple of times before it finally hit me that I wouldn't leave death city without going to the academy once. The letter was an invitation to the school. But I would be meeting with lord death to discuss it in a few days but usually with lord death there was no discussing you did as he said gladly. I laid down for the night to catch some rest. The next two days went by rather fast I called my boss up to let him know about my meeting and how it would probably go, he was okay with it. A few other classmates came up to see me but I mostly prepared for my meeting and for the inevitable odds of my attendance to the DWMA again.


End file.
